Je t'en prie, dis le moi!
by thytecelia
Summary: "S'il te plait reviens moi!" mais du point de vue de Harry.


Couple: Draco et Harry bien sûr !

Rating: T, à cause d'un léger lime à un moment.

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont hélas pas ma propriété mais celle de J. .

Attention, je rappelle que l'histoire qui suit un slah donc les homophobes ou ceux qui ne le sont pas mais qui n'aiment pas ça, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Dernière petite précision, au cas où vous ne vous vous en souviendriez plus, la chanson chantée par Draco est «Si tu revenais», de Patrick Fiori.

Voilà! Bonne lecture! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé! ^^**  
**

Je t'en prie, dis le moi.

Comme chaque matin depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois, alors que j'émerge lentement des bras de Morphée, je garde encore un peu mes paupières baissées. Pourquoi? Pour garder l'illusion que le corps blotti tout contre le mien est le tien. Il a beau être complètement différent, j'arrive parfaitement à imaginer tes fins cheveux blond cendré, tes muscles fins et déliés, ta peau pâle et si douce au toucher. Je suis tellement devenu un expert dans ce domaine qu'avec peu d'efforts, j'arrive même à sentir l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et qui était si agréable à mes narines. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois j'ai fourré mon nez dans ton cou rien que pour pouvoir la respirer.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, je suis bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux et de me confronter à la réalité, d'accepter que ce sont des cheveux châtain et non blonds, un corps un peu plus musclé et une peau tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale que possède la personne endormie à mes côtés. Une personne qui s'appelle Seamus Finnigan et non Draco Malfoy. Doucement, pour ne pas le tirer du sommeil dans lequel il est encore plongé, je m'extirpe du bras enroulé autour de ma taille et me lève sans bruit. Là je me dirige vers la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements au passage et rentre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me permet d'émerger complètement et de détendre mes muscles un peu endoloris par le sport que j'ai fait la veille; en effet, tous les jeudis soir, je me rends à la salle de gym pour me maintenir en forme. Et aussi parce que pendant que je suis à l'oeuvre, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au rythme de ma respiration et aux mouvements que j'exécute.

Ce qui m'arrange vu que, depuis que j'ai apperçu cet homme dans la rue, cette homme qui de loin te ressemblait de manière troublante et qui finalement de plus près n'était qu'une pâle copie de toi, tu ne cesses de venir me hanter. Que ce soit pendant que je mange, que je me lave ou que je travaille, tu es encore et toujours dans ma tête, ce qui perturbe ma concentration. Le pire, c'est quand je pense à toi alors que je suis dans les bras de Seamus; pourtant je tiens énormément à lui et on pourrait presque dire que je l'aime. Sauf que voilà, tout est dans le «presque», c'est de là que vient le problème; au début de notre relation je pensais que la profonde affection que je ressentais à son égard se transformerait en amour. Mais le temps passant je me suis vite rendu compte que ce ne serait sans doute jamais le cas. Alors que lui est vraiment amoureux, il m'a dit plusieurs fois «je t'aime», contrairement à toi qui ne l'a jamais fait. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé entendre ces mots dans ta bouche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois! Mais non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance alors que nous sommes restés ensemble un peu plus de 2 ans.

Et alors que j'enfile mes habits et que je vais dans la cuisine histoire de me préparer un café, le passé me revient une fois de plus à la figure. Je me souviens encore du jour de ton procès; la pièce était si noire de monde qu'il régnait une chaleur presque étouffante. Quant à moi j'étais assis dans le fond sur le banc des témoins de la défense désespérément vide. Il faut dire que tu n'avais pour ami que Blaise Zabini et celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas pu se libérer et que les rares autres personnes qui auraient pu la prendre étaient soit à Azkaban, soit mortes donc bon...J'ai jeté un regard assassin à Scrimgeour quand celui-ci est arrivé; rien à faire, je ne pouvais vraiment pas voir ce bonhomme en peinture! Quand il a dit «faîtes entrer l'accusé» et que je t'ai vu entouré des deux aurors, si fatigué et l'air si faible, mon cœur s'est serré. Il y a longtemps que je ne te détestais plus; bon certes je ne t'adorais pas non plus, mais te voir dans cet état toi qui d'habitude étais si fier, si sûr de toi, ça m'a fait un coup. Néammoins ton expression restait complètement neutre alors que tu t'asseyais à l'endroit assigné à tous ceux qui sont jugés. Au moins tu n'avais pas perdu ça! J'ai grincé des dents tandis qu'un des auros attrapaient violemment un de tes poignets puis l'autre pour les mettre dans les menottes reliées à une chaine; tant qu'il y était, pourquoi il ne t'arrachait pas les bras? J'ai ensuite levé les yeux au ciel en entendant les chefs d'accusation; quand on t'a demandé ce que tu avais dire pour ta défense, tu as juste levé les épaules sans prononcer un seul mot.

Tu devais sûrement penser que de toute façon quoi que tu dises on ne te croirait pas. Je sentis les battement de mon cœur accélérer et mes mains devenir moites en entendant Scrimgeour m'appeler pour mon témoignage; c'est idiot, mais j'étais super stressé. Je fais un petit sourire en me remémorant la surprise dans tes yeux quand tu m'as vu qui me mettais derrière la barre des témoins; oh bien sûr les autres n'ont strictement rien remarqué vu que ton expression est restée la même. Mais moi qui te connaissais bien et depuis longtemps, je savais décrypter les émotions dans ton regard. Et cette surprise a grandi au fur et à mesure de mon «récit»; si tes parents ne t'avaient pas aussi bien éduqué je crois même que tu serais resté bouche bée. Le moment où tu as rougi était tout simplement adorable. Ensuite, quand est venu le moment de retirer tes menottes, une autre sorte de surprise est venue se loger dans tes yeux; tu ne semblais pas croire qu'on te rendait ta liberté. Après t'être frotté les poignets, quand tu les as levés sur moi et que j'y ai lu toute cette reconnaissance, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te faire un petit sourire en plus du hochement de tête qui a suivi. Puis tu t'es détourné et tu es parti sans demander ton reste, la démarche fière et droite, avec ce fameux regard empli de suffisance qui, à une certaine époque, m'aurait profondément agacé, mais à ce moment là m'a seulement amusé. CA c'était le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais; c'était à s'imaginer que ta libération avait effacé ces 2 semaines passées à Azkaban. Sincèrement, si je n'avais pas été présent pendant ton court procès, j'aurais pu penser que ta fatigue n'avait jamais existé.

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand, en me baladant dans un quartier situé non loin de chez moi, je t'ai vu sortir de cette librairie quelques mois plus tard! Toi qui détestais les moldus, comment cela se faisait-il que tu sois là? Toi par contre tu ne m'as même pas calculé vu comme tu m'as presque foncé dedans. Une envie de rire me prit quand je vis la tête que tu faisais en te rendant compte de qui j'étais, mais vu que ce n'était pas le moment, je sus me contenir. Alors que tu t'éloignais, c'est comme si je m'étais transformé en pantin et que quelqu'un avait attrapé les ficelles pour me faire bouger à sa guise; toujours est-il que ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour t'appeler. Là encore, ton expression ahurie valait le coup d'oeil et cette fois-ci je n'ai pu me retenir de sourire. Il est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'habitude que je te demande d'attendre alors qu'avant plus j'étais loin de toi, mieux je me portais, et encore moins celle de m'entendre t'appeler par ton prénom. N'empêche, c'est grâce à ça que nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter; je veux dire par là VRAIMENT nous fréquenter. On ne peut pas dire que se jeter des insultes à la figure et se battre dès qu'on le pouvait, ça l'était...

Bref, le temps passant, les discussions que nous avions au début sont passées d'anodines à personnelles, j'ai oublié les vieilles rancoeurs que j'avais contre toi et nous sommes devenus amis. Alors que je finis ma tasse de café et que je me lève afin de la laver, je me remémore l'instant dans le photomaton, si intense que j'en tremble encore rien que d'y songer. C'était 6 mois après notre rencontre près de la librairie; alors qu'on se baladait dans un centre commercial, je l'ai vu qui se tenait là et ça m'a donné une idée. Je me rappelle mot pour mot de ce que je t'ai dit:

«Regarde Dray, y a un photomaton!  
-Oui et alors?  
-Alors je pense que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on fasse une photo de nous deux.

-Alors là c'est hors de question! J'ai toujours eu horreur de ça!  
-Ah bon? Mais pourquoi?  
-Parce que ça me gonfle de devoir me forcer à sourire; un sourire c'est trop naturel, trop spontané pour que j'en fasse sur commande. Donc non, pas de photo, je refuse!  
- Pff t'es vraiment pas drôle!  
-Je sais.  
-Allez s'il te plait! Comme ça, ça nous fera un beau souvenir!  
-Harry n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas.  
-Même pas pour me faire plaisir?»

Et je t'ai fait une petite moue et des yeux de cocker, ce qui t'a fait secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré, pousser un soupir et me dire:

«Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!  
-Cool, merci!»

Et c'est là, moi en souriant et toi en râlant et en marmonant dans ta barbe imaginaire que tu étais bien trop gentil, que je t'ai pris par la main pour te trainer vers la petite cabine. Tellement petite, qu'après que j'ai sélectionné le mode «portrait», on a dû se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir rentrer tous les deux dans le cadre; de te sentir si près, ta tête et ton corps contre moi, nos mains se frôlant, mon cœur a brusquement battu plus rapidement, ma peau est devenue moite, mes jambes se sont mises à trembler et ma respiration à accélérer légèrement. Oh bien sûr, je m'étais rendu compte depuis quelques temps que mon regard sur toi avait changé, que je te déshabillais des yeux quand tu passais près de moi et que j'étais sûr que tu ne me regardais pas, que le trouble m'envahissait quand tu me souriais. Mais celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'en cet instant. Quant à toi, tu n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que moi; la tension était palpable, et si forte que nous n'osions plus bouger, nous nous forçions à regarder l'objectif et à sourire. J'ai retenu un soupir quand ça a marqué sur l'écran que notre photo était prête et qu'il fallait simplement qu'on patiente le temps que ça l'imprime; un peu plus et je te sautais dessus pour te faire subir les derniers outrages. Quoi qu'à la façon que tu avais de me fixer, je ne pense pas que tu aurais vraiment subi.

Nous sommes sortis de là, avons attendu et avons récupéré la photo, puis nous sommes partis en direction de ton appartement, sans oser se regarder. Mais un coup d'oeil de ta part comme de la mienne était jeté par-ci par-là; nos mains ont recommencé à se frôler sans toutefois s'enlacer et chaque toucher me laissait comme une brûlure. Pas dans le sens désagréable, bien au contraire. Nous sommes arrivés à l'immeuble et là, en rentrant dans l'ascenseur à ma suite, tu as trébuché et je t'ai rattrapé in-extrémis. Quand tu as relevé la tête, nos yeux se sont trouvés et ne sont plus lâchés; c'est à tatons que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton de ton étage. Je n'ai même pas fait attention aux portes qui se refermaient tant j'étais hypnotisé par tes lèvres situées à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je n'avais qu'une envie, les embrasser; voyant la même envie dans ton regard, je me suis penché, m'arrêtant à quelques millimètres, et c'est toi qui as franchi la courte distance qui nous séparait. D'hésitant, notre baiser s'est fait plus poussé, plus franc. Nos langues se joignant à la partie, tes bras ont affermi leur prise autour de ma taille; puis tu m'as carrément plaqué contre la paroi sans cesser de m'embrasser. Très vite le désir nous a envahi; nous avons frémi tous les deux quand ton érection a frotté involontairement la mienne à travers nos pantalons. Ta bouche a lâché la mienne pour se poser dans mon cou et le suçoter; ensuite, doucement mais sûrement, tu as fait un autre frottement, mais bel et bien volontaire celui-ci, rapidement suivi par d'autres. De légers, il se sont amplifiés petit à petit et m'ont fait pousser de petits gémissements vite étouffés par tes lèvres revenues réclamer les miennes. J'aurais pu jouir comme ça si de petits toussements ne s'étaient pas fait entendre, nous interrompant dans nos mouvements et nous calmant dans tous les sens du terme. Nous avons rougi tous les deux en voyant ta voisine qui nous regardait avec un petit air mutin face à l'ascenseur qui était arrivé. Nous sommes sortis après lui avoir fait un sourire gêné et nous sommes empressés de rentrer dans l'appart'; là, nous nous sommes regardés et nous avons explosé de rire. Nous riions tellement que nous avons dû nous accrocher l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Puis notre fou rire s'est calmé, tu m'as souris tendrement et tu as déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres rougies par les précédents. Ce que nous avont fait ensuite je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est trop flou dans ma mémoire.

Les 18 mois qui ont passé ensuite ont été à la fois les plus beaux et les plus décevants de ma vie: les plus beaux parce que je t'aimais et que cet amour était partagé-oui même si tu ne me le disais pas, je le sentais au fond de moi- et les plus décevants parce qu'à part les moments où nous faisions l'amour tous les deux, tu ne le montrais pas ou à peine. Quant à la tendresse, tu en avais, mais en privé, presque jamais en public; oh bien sûr, tu me touchais, tu m'embrassais et tu me laissais faire quand je te prenais la main ou que je t'enlaçais, mais toujours quand nous étions dans un coin isolé. Dès l'instant où quelqu'un approchait, tu t'éloignais de moi, tu faisais comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous, tu reprenais ce foutu masque qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Je crois, non même, je suis sûr, que tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point tu me blessais avec cette attitude. Et il y a un peu moins de 6 mois, alors que je rentrais à l'appart' après m'être promené, j'ai entendu un «Harry?» étonné; je me suis tourné vers la source de la voix et j'ai souri en voyant Seamus. Nous avons commencé à parler, puis comme nous commencions à avoir froid, étant quand-même au tout début du printemps, il m'a proposé d'aller boire un café. Et alors que je savais pertinemment que tu devais m'attendre, j'ai accepté et suis parti avec lui. Une petite vague de culpalité m'a envahi, vague que j'ai vite chassée. Là, vu que nous nous n'étions pas vus depuis la fin de la bataille finale, nous avons parlé longtemps de ce qu'il s'était passé dans nos vies respectives. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi immédiatement; ce n'est que lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur la mienne en disant qu'il était vraiment très heureux de me voir que je lui ai avoué que nous étions en couple tout en retirant ma main. Il a beau eu faire mine de ne pas être déçu, je le voyais bien dans son regard. Là il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que nous pouvions toujours être amis comme autrefois, qu'il se contenterait parfaitement de ça. Et moi, qui savais au fond de moi que c'était faux, j'ai fait semblant de le croire. N'empêche, ma bonne humeur s'était envolée; il l'a bien sûr vu et m'a demandé pourquoi. Et là je lui ai tout déballé. Il s'est montré tellement compréhensif que ça m'a ému. Quand j'ai finalement fini par rentrer, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'enlever mes chaussures que tu me bondissais presque dessus pour savoir où j'étais. Refusant de te mentir, je te l'ai dit et là un éclair de peur est passé dans tes beaux yeux gris, si fugace que je ne sais encore aujourd'hui s'il a bien existé ou si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

N'empêche, sur le moment j'ai vraiment cru voir ça, et moi qui d'ordinaire aurais été content de cette réaction prouvant que tu tenais à moi, ça m'a simplement agacé. Comment pouvais tu avoir peur alors que je t'avais prouvé des tas de fois que je n'aimais que toi? Mais très vite je me suis reproché ça; je savais bien que, malgré ce que tu voulais montrer, tu manquais cruellement de confiance en toi et que tu avais sans arrêt besoin d'être rassuré sur mes sentiments pour toi. Ce que j'ai fait en te prenant dans mes bras et en te chuchotant à l'oreille que Seamus n'était qu'un copain, que tu n'avais donc aucune raison d'avoir ces craintes, et j'ai fini par un «je t'aime». Pour toute réponse tu t'es serré encore plus contre moi, puis tu t'es détaché de quelques centimètres pour m'embrasser, faisant passer tous tes sentiments dans ce baiser. Le temps a continué à s'écouler, temps pendant lequel j'ai vu Seamus d'abord une fois par semaine, puis de plus en plus souvent. Je voyais bien que je lui plaisais et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir éloigné de moi, à ne pas me toucher comme il le voudrait, mais il y arrivait tant bien que mal. Puis un jour il a craqué, il m'a embrassé; j'ai commencé à répondre mais songeant brusquement à toi, je l'ai repoussé gentiment en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, que c'était mal. Et c'est là, après m'avoir dit que, si je ne voulais pas faire ça dans ton dos je n'avais qu'à te quitter, qu'il a prononcé LES mots qui étaient bien sûr je t'aime. D'entendre ça pour la 1ère fois m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux, larmes que j'ai cachées en lui tournant le dos, avant de lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'il devait oublier cette idée parce que je continuais à t'aimer malgré tout. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me suis enfui en courant. Une fois rentré, tu as dû voir malgré mon sourire que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisque tu as été plus tendre et plus attentif envers moi que tu ne l'avais jamais été

Les semaines suivantes je l'ai évité comme la peste, ne répondant plus à ses textos et encore moins à ses appels. Mais un jour, il a réussi à me coincer dans un coin du ministère et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'agissais comme ça. Je lui ai répondu qu'il le savait très bien et lui m'a rétorqué qu'il ne devait pas m'être indifférent, sinon j'aurais agi comme d'habitude avec lui. Il avait bien sûr raison; c'est pour ça que quand il a posé et sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres sur les miennes je ne me suis pas dégagé et que je l'ai enlacé. J'avais beau me sentir coupable de te trahir, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher; c'est en entendant un raclement de gorge que je me suis rappelé que nous étions en plein milieu du hall. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés que j'ai vraiment réalisé qu'il m'avait embrassé devant tout le monde; et là, au lieu de se montrer gêné et de fuir comme il aurait pu le faire, il a juste souri, m'a attrapé par la taille et a dit «un problème?» au sorcier qui nous regardait avec une moue de dégout. Ensuite il m'a souri et m'a chuchoté: «Quitte le Harry, quitte le et viens avec moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime, et contrairement à lui je saurais te le montrer et je n'aurais pas peur de le faire devant n'importe qui comme tu as pu le voir à l'instant.» C'est à ce moment là que j'ai flanché et que j'ai décidé de te quitter. J'ai simplement hoché la tête et suis parti pour rentrer. Je n'oublierai jamais le sourire que tu m'as fait après que j'ai pénétré dans l'appart', un sourire si chaleureux que j'ai failli changer d'avis et revenir sur ma décision; mais non, je ne devais pas craquer. Nous avons mangé, moi faisant mine de «tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes» et toi tu n'y as vu que du feu. Après nous avons regardé un film, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme nous le faisions si souvent; j'avais une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué. Ce n'est parce que je savais que j'allais rompre que mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient évaporés; ce n'est pas possible que quelque chose d'aussi fort parte comme ça, d'un coup. La façon dont je t'ai touché après t'avoir déshabillé, comme si tu étais fait en verre et non pas de chair et de sang, la façon dont je t'ai embrassé, si tendre, la façon dont je t'ai fait l'amour, avec tant de douceur, de délicatesse sont autant de preuves de ce raisonnement. Des larmes sont montées mais je les ai vite refoulées; je me défendais de te montrer quoi que ce soit. Mais, une fois que tu t'es endormi, je n'ai pu retenir l'unique qui a coulé le long de ma joue pour finir par atterir sur ton épaule, que j'ai touchée d'un baiser tout en te serrant dans mes bras une dernière fois.

Je me suis réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain; toi, tu étais encore dans tes songes. Je me suis levé avec lenteur et sans prendre le temps de me doucher j'ai pris des vêtements dans l'armoire et j'ai commencé à m'habiller. C'est là que tu as ouvert des yeux encore tout embrumés par le sommeil et que ne me voyant pas à côté de toi, tu as levé la tête et que tu m'as vu qui enfilais une chemise. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il se passait et là, c'est tout en finissant de fermer les boutons que je t'ai dit que tout était fini entre nous. N'ayant pas le courage de te regarder alors que tu me demandais pourquoi, j'ai saisi un sac de voyage dans l'armoire et j'ai commencé à le remplir tout en t'expliquant pour Seamus, tout en te disant ces horreurs dont je ne pensais pas le moindre mot. Ça me faisait mal de te mentir comme ça, mais je voulais que tu réagisses; j'avais besoin de t'endendre me dire que tu m'aimais. C'est pour ça qu'alors que sortait de ma bouche cette accusation que je savais fausse, je n'ai cessé de me répéter «Je t'en prie dis le moi! Oui mon amour, dis moi que tu m'aimes! Allez!». Mais non, tu es resté là sans rien faire, sans prononcer un seul mot. Quand je suis parti avec mes affaires en claquant la porte, que j'ai descendu les escaliers, j'avais encore cette minuscule flamme d'espoir, espoir que tu me cours après pour me retenir, espoir que tu me dises enfin ces mots que j'attendais tant et depuis si longtemps. Mais cet espoir est bien sûr resté vain et les minutes passant, il a fini par s'éteindre.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main puis une autre et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rend compte que ce sont des larmes. Je les essuie avec rage, me refusant de pleurer encore une fois à cause de ça; je l'ai déjà fait bien trop souvent. C'était il y a plus de 2 mois, il est temps pour moi d'oublier. Je finirais bien par aimer Seamus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je sens ses bras m'enlacer la taille et un baiser sur ma joue. Je plaque un sourire que je veux naturel mais qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu crispé et me retourne. Il le voit mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me le rendre et de me demander si j'ai bien dormi. Je pousse un soupir intérieur; pauvre Seamus, il ne mérite pas ça...Je lui réponds que oui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis de me dégager doucement. Je ne peux rester contre lui alors que je ne pense qu'à toi, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Là encore il ne prononce pas et l'air de rien il commence à préparer son petit déjeuner, mais j'ai bien vu la tristesse dans son regard. Je suis tellement désolé Seamus, si tu savais...Crois moi je préfèrerais largement t'avoir toi dans la tête. Je me dirige vers mon bureau, allume l'ordinateur et reprend mon boulot là où je l'avais arrêté. Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais je suis traducteur de romans; je transcris l'anglais en français. Je me souviens quand j'ai dit à Ron et Hermione que je souhaitais apprendre cette langue; ils m'ont bien sûr demandé pourquoi; j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai juste répondu que c'était juste par curiosité et parce que j'avais envie de parler une autre langue, donc pourquoi par le français? La tête de Ron à ce moment là était à mourir de rire et celle d'Hermione emplie de fierté. Je secoue la tête en souriant, chassant ces images de mes pensées, et m'efforce de me concentrer sur mon texte. Je travaille comme ça jusqu'à 12h30, mange rapidement, puis m'y remets.

**Même jour, 22h30. **

Alors que je termine un paragraphe, je regarde ma montre; quoi déjà? C'est impressionnant comme le temps peut passer vite quand j'écris. Et pour une fois Dray, je n'ai presque pas pensé à toi; je suis fier de moi. Je suis sûr que le temps passant je finirai par tourner la page. Bon allez, le boulot, fini pour aujourd'hui! J'appuie sur l'icone d'enregistrement, ferme la page word, éteind le PC et m'étire, ayant des courbatures dans les épaules à force d'avoir été penché devant l'écran. Je me lève en prenant l'assiette qui a contenu mon sandwich de la soirée et vais dans la cuisin jeter les quelques miettes qui restent dans la poubelle. Je me dirige ensuite vers le salon où Semus est en train de lire; m'ayant certainement entendu arriver, il lève la tête et me sourit.

-Alors mon cœur, ça va avance cette traduction?  
-Oui ça avance bien; j'en suis déjà à la moitié.  
-Et bah, tu avances vite!  
-Et oui que veux-tu? Je suis le meilleur!  
-Et modeste avec ça!»répond-il avec un petit sourire moqueur en fermant son livre.

Puis il se lève, s'approche de moi et une fois tout près, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille, il me dit:

«Et si on sortait ce soir? Ca fait longtemps.  
-Hum je sais pas trop, je suis un peu fatigué.  
-Allez s'il te plait! Je suis sûr que ça nous fera du bien.  
-Bon d'accord, si tu veux. Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille?  
-Tu vois le bar qui a ouvert il y a quelques semaines?  
-Celui qui est tout près d'ici?  
-Oui celui-là; bah figure toi qu'il fait karaoké. Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa et changer un peu de celui où on va d'habitude.  
-D'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour chanter!» fais-je avec une grimace qui le fait rire.

-T'inquiètes, je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose que tu n'as envie de faire.  
-Et bah heureusement, il ne manquerait plus que ça»dis-je avant de lui sourire et de m'éloigner pour aller chercher un pull.

Puis je vais dans l'entrée enfiler mes chaussures et mon manteau et nous voilà de temps après nous y sommes; Seamus pousse la porte et nous cherchons une table libre. Ce n'est qu'après une ou deux minutes que nous en trouvons une, tant la salle est bondée. Pourtant il n'est pas si tard que ça ! Ce doit être à cause du karaoké, vu c'est le seul bar du quartier qui en possède un. Je souris à Seamus et lui dis:

«C'est cool qu'on ait réussi à trouver une table, je me serais mal vu rester debout. En tout cas tu as bien fait de me convaincre de sortir. Merci.»dis-je en lui prenant la main.  
-Je t'en prie. Tu verras, on va passer un bon moment.»

Alors que je vais lui répondre, j'entends quelqu'un qui chante; mon cœur manque un battement quand je reconnais TA voix. Non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne se peut pas! Je tourne la tête vers la petite scène; et bien évidemment c'est toi que je vois. Merlin que tu es beau! C'est quand tu dis «je vais pas faire de vagues» que je me rends compte des paroles que tu chantes; et quand tu tournes la tête vers moi et que tes yeux se plantent dans les miens, impossible de les détacher de là, impossible de tourner la tête. Je vois des larmes couler sur tes joues, ce qui me retourne de l'intérieur; je ne suis pas loin de pleurer non plus tant l'émotion est forte alors que tu dis «faudra qu'il t'aime autant que moi». J'avais raison, tu m'aimais bel et bien, et là tu me l'as enfin dit; peut-être pas de façon directe, mais tu l'as dit quand-même. Ah purée elles pouvaient pas rester dans mes yeux celles-là? Et oui, d'entendre «un autre me plaira on sait pas, et qui vivra verra sans toi» a finalement fait couler les larmes que je retenais tant bien que mal. Mais vu que tu regardes à nouveau droit devant toi, tu ne le vois pas. Une fois la chanson finie, un silence de quelques secondes se fait tant toutes les personnes ici sont émues. Même si presque tous n'ont sûrement rien compris, l'émotion qui était dans ta voix était si grande que ce n'était pas nécessaire de savoir le sens des paroles. Tu chuchotes un merci, attrape ton verre, le pose au bar, règle ta consommation et pars; tout ça s'est fait tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir.

C'est un léger toussetement qui me fait me rappeler de la présence de Seamus; j'essuie les larmes qui sont encore là et le regarde. Il me fixe avec un petit sourire triste.

«Seamus...  
-Non ne dis rien, tu n'en as pas besoin, tes yeux parlent pour toi. Tu vois, je m'en doutais que tu ne m'aimais pas, et ce parce que tu ne l'avais pas oublié, que tu l'amais encore; ceci ne fait que me le confirmer.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne peut forcer son cœur à aimer quelqu'un ou à en chasser un autre.  
-Oui mais même, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être désolé. Je voulais vraiment que ça marche toi et moi, je te le jure.  
-Je le sais. Allez file maintenant, va le rejoindre.  
-J'y vais. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.  
-Mais non. Bien sûr je te mentirais en disant que ça ne me fait pas souffrir, mais c'est comme ça.

-Merci pour tout.» dis-je avant de me lever.  
-De rien. Allez va!»

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, me voici qui pars à grandes enjambées vers l'immeuble; je pourrais presque faire le chemin les yeux tant je le connais par cœur. C'est presque en courant que je parcoure les derniers mètres fébrile, je tape le code en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas changé. Non c'est bon, la porte s'ouvre. Je profite de l'ascenseur pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes jambes se mettent à jouer des castagnettes alors que je suis devant sa porte ; allez mon gars, tu peux y arriver. Je déglutis, prend mon courage à deux mains et appuie sur la sonette. Mon cœur bat à 10 000 à l'heure quand j'entends tes pas qui se rapprochent. Et ça y est, tu ouvres la porte. C'est idiot mais je n'ose pas te regarder et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est me tordre les mains dans tous les sens. Mais je finis par le faire et je te demande d'une voix qui ne tremble presque pas:

«Salut Dray. Est-ce que je peux entrer?»

Tu ne réponds rien, te contentant de hocher la tête et de te mettre de côté pour me laisser passer. J'enlève mes tennis et pose mon manteau au même endroit qu'à mon habitude c'est à dire sur le radiateur. On se dirige ensuite dans le salon, tu t'asseois sur le canapé et me désigne le fauteuil pour que j'en fasse de même. Mais voulant être près de toi je te rejoins et m'assois à tes côtés. Alors que tu commences à ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour me demander ce que je fais là, je te devance en te disant:

«Désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais... j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.  
-Pas de soucis. Que veux-tu savoir?  
-Est-ce que tu étais sincère tout à l'heure, quand tu as chanté cette chanson?  
- Je pensais chacun de ces mots.  
-Alors ça veut dire que...que...  
-Que je t'aime? Oui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer durant tout le temps qu'a durée notre relation.»

Mon cœur bondit de joie en entendant ces mots. Pour te prouver l'immense bonheur que je ressens, je te fais un immense sourire. Puis ma main vient se poser sur ta joue et j'avance ma tête vers toi; mais alors que je ne suis qu'à un souffle de tes lèvres, je te dis tout bas:

«Répète le.  
-Quoi donc?  
-Tu le sais bien.»

Tu me souris à ton tour d'une manière tendre et prononce ces mots tant espérés:

«Je t'aime.  
-Encore.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime»

Et là je t'embrasse enfin; enfin embrasser est un bien grand mot, c'est plus un effleurement. C'est comme si j'avais peur de le faire, peur de te briser si c'était plus marqué, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais non c'est bien la réalité. Mon 2ème baiser est un peu plus franc; ma langue vient frôler tes lèvres que tu entrouvres et va jouer avec la tienne. Celle de mes mains qui était sur ta joue affirme sa prise et l'autre vient se poser sur ta taille; quant à toi tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou et tu te colles à moi. De doux notre baiser devient fougueux, nos mains qui étaient immobiles se mettent en mouvements. Je cesse de t'embrasser histoire de nous enlever nos deux pulls. Je sens un désir impérieux monter en moi, un désir qui m'embrase de l'intérieur et me fait instantanément monter la température corporelle, ce qui me fait arrêter le baiser à nouveau. Je me lève et te prend par la main pour t'entrainer dans la chambre dont je ferme la porte.

**1h00 plus tard.**

Je me sens...divinement bien. Faire l'amour avec toi c'est tellement...tellement...je n'ai même pas de mot pour le décrire. Je sens ton corps blotti contre le mien et tes doigts qui jouent avec les miens alors que tes cheveux me chatouillent le torse.

«Je me sens tellement bien avec toi»dis-tu avant de m'embrasser doucement.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Tu ne vas pas retourner avec Finnigan hein?  
-Non bien sûr que non! Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil?  
-Désolé.  
-Bah ce n'est pas grave va» je te réponds en te donnant moi aussi un baiser.

Même si je suis heureux et comblé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser une question question que tu dois lire dans mes yeux puisque tu me demandes :

«Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange?  
- Rien.  
-Je vois bien que si. Dis moi...  
- C'est juste que...je me demandais...pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit avant que tu m'aimais?»

Tu m'expliques alors ta vie avec tes parents et tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit de faux sur les sentiments. J'aurais dû m'en douter de tout ça. Je lui dis donc:

«Sachant comment étaient tes parents, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Un truc qui n'a rien à voir: tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri?  
-Si. C'est juste que, quand tu es parti, c'est comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi-même. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai fait que survivre pendant tout ce temps là; je n'avais plus d'appétit, je ne dormais quasiment plus. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais... Si tu me quittais à nouveau, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup une deuxième fois.  
-Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Crois moi je suis là et je le resterai.  
-Promis?  
-Promis. Dors maintenant mon amour, tu as besoin de repos.»

Tu me fais un de tes si beaux sourires, tu m'embrasses, remets ta tête sur moi et t'endors doucement. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ton front et me dis que j'ai bien de la chance avant de m'endormir à mon tour, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
